


Sistren

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley has a secret kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sistren

**Author's Note:**

> Contains both actual incest and role-play incest. Thou hast been warned!

Ashley didn't mind sharing her kinks with her lovers. She liked being bent over her motorcycle, jeans around her thighs, fucked hard from behind. She liked tying her lovers to the bed and doing whatever she wanted to them. But one kink she would never divulge was the one that never failed to get her wet. Just the thought of it was enough to make her achingly aroused. She loved to watch her mother make love to women. 

It started in a Prague hotel, on a mission where Helen assumed Ashley had gone off to spend the night elsewhere. Ashley was under the blankets of her bed when the door opened and Helen shoved a woman inside. Ashley started to announce herself, but she was so surprised by what happened next that she lost her voice. The woman pushed Helen against the wall and they kissed hard enough that both women moaned in helpless passion. 

Ashley had watched slack-jawed as her mother's clothes were peeled away, lit just enough by the moon coming through the window that she saw Helen's naked body in all its glory and felt the first twinges of arousal. Helen proceeded to undress the stranger, guiding her to the bed that was between Ashley and the door. Ashley remained perfectly still and silent as the two women made love, the only sounds being the bed protesting their movement and the occasional grunt or whisper of passion.

Helen was on top of the woman, one hand braced against the headboard, when she happened to glance over and see the pale face staring up at her from the next bed. Ashley wanted to apologize, but Helen just rolled her head back on her shoulders and thrust harder between the stranger's legs. Ashley watched until they finished, her mother pulling the blankets up over herself and her conquest.

The next morning, the three women shared breakfast. The woman, whose name was Milla, was visibly uncomfortable about Ashley's presence, but Helen assured her it was fine. After Milla left, Helen and Ashley had a long discussion about what had happened the night before. Helen had finished the talk by kissing the knuckles of Ashley's hand, promising that whatever she wanted, Helen would be happy to go along with it.

The first woman they shared didn't know they were related. They were close enough in ages that it wouldn't be immediately obvious. Ashley kissed the Greek bartender while her mother stood behind the other woman and removed her clothing. Ashley felt self-conscious about going down on a woman in front of her mother, who obviously had the benefit of experience, but then Helen brushed aside her hair and whispered instructions in her ear.

Ashley had cried out in surprise the first time she felt her mother's hand between her legs, but then she pushed her weight down on the fingers and focused on the woman she was making love to. When she finished, she turned and pressed a kiss to her mother's lips. 

Through the years, there had been many lovers. Usually women, sometimes men. Ashley loved to be filled with a cock and look over to see her mother masturbating to the sight. 

But those had all been strangers. Anonymous faces picked up in a bar, people who had helped during a mission and got the benefit of 'thank god we're alive' sex. They had never invited an actual friend to their bed, someone who they saw daily and lived in the same building as them. But Ashley had whispered her feelings in bed one night, her head on Helen's chest, and Helen had stroked her hair and promised they could try it and see what happened.

Ashley was the first one into her mother's bedroom that night. She stood by the door and watched as Helen led Kate Freelander inside, then closed the door behind them and switched the lock. Kate looked nervous, but open to the idea of whatever was going to happen. "Ashley and I would like to share something special, Kate. If the idea makes you uncomfortable, you're more than welcome to leave with no hard feelings. But I must ask for your discretion should you decide not to join us."

Kate had agreed, and now the three of them were alone in Helen's candlelit bedroom. Ashley gave them a wide berth as she moved around them to the bed. Kate watched her, but Helen put a finger on Kate's chin and refocused her attention. Kate swallowed hard and looked into Helen's eyes as Helen bent down and kissed her. Kate's eyes stayed open, and her lips parted under the touch of Helen's tongue. 

When the kiss broke, Kate turned to look at Ashley. "Do you call her mom?"

Ashley smiled, and Helen kissed Kate's cheek and neck. Helen was the one who replied. "She does." A slight pause before she added, "And I would love it if you would, too."

Kate kissed Helen's neck. "Mm, whatever you say, mommy..."

Ashley shivered. She undid the buttons on her blouse as she watched them resume their kiss. Her jeans slid down her legs, and she doffed the shirt to reveal her lacy black bra. She undid her ponytail and let her hair fall loose onto her shoulders as she climbed onto the bed. She sat on her knees, one arm wrapped around the bed's bottom-right post. Her other hand went between her legs, stroking the smooth material of her panties over her crotch. She licked her lips, worrying the bottom lip with her teeth as Helen pushed Kate's shirt off her shoulders.

Kate turned her head to look at Ashley, her eyes dark with lust. Ashley grinned. Kate winked at her. Helen lowered herself and kissed Kate's breasts, following the curves with her tongue before sucking the nipples through her bra. Kate groaned. "Oh, mommy, that feels good." Helen and Ashley both moaned at her words, and Ashley pushed two fingers harder against her crotch.

Helen unbuttoned Kate's pants and hooked her thumbs in the waistband. She looked up into Kate's eyes as she pushed the jeans down, and Kate stepped out of them. She was wearing boyshorts, naturally, and Helen kissed the crotch of them before moving back up Kate's body. Over her stomach, her breasts, then finally cupping the back of her head and kissing her passionately. There was no hesitation in this kiss; Kate opened her mouth and took Helen's tongue, and the two women fought for dominance until Kate surrendered to the superior force.

Helen dragged the heel of one hand down Kate's back, over her spine, and unhooked her bra. It fell down her arms, and Ashley leaned forward without thinking so she could get a better look. Kate's nipples were dark and hard, and Helen teased them with light touches of her fingertips before she cupped both breasts in her hands and broke the kiss.

Kate stepped back and looked down at Helen, which gave Ashley the opportunity to admire her mother's outfit as well. Helen was in a black skirt that reached to her knees and a billowing smoke-gray blouse that hung loosely over her frame but seemed to only accentuate rather than hide the curves underneath. But Ashley loved her mother's boots. They frequently made love with Helen still wearing those knee-high stiletto leather boots. 

Helen took Kate's hands in hers, a very formal gesture, and looked into her eyes. "Well, Kate?" Her voice was low and husky, filled with desire and lust. "Will you be mommy's good girl?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Good girl." Helen kissed her again and guided her to the bed. She stepped aside and Kate put her arms around Ashley's naked waist. "Now, is that any way to greet your sister? Say hello properly, girls."

Ashley draped her arms over Kate's shoulders and pulled her close. They kissed as Helen faded into the shadows, Kate's tongue dipping tentatively into Ashley's mouth before retreating. Ashley stroked Kate's hair and leaned back, pulling Kate on top of her as they both settled down on Helen's mattress. "Good girls," Helen whispered from somewhere behind Kate. "Oh, yes, you are my good girls."

Kate rolled her hips, and Ashley knew that Helen was taking off her underwear. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Helen kissing the soft curve of Kate's ass. Helen looked up, met her daughter's gaze, and winked. Ashley moaned into Kate's mouth and her eyes fluttered closed again. Kate settled between Ashley's hips, now completely naked, and rocked forward against Ashley's crotch. 

Ashley broke the kiss. "Hey. Look at mommy." She turned Kate's head and began kissing her neck. Kate looked, and Helen stood in the candlelight and undressed. First the blouse, revealing those tantalizing curves that had only been hinted at before. Helen's bra was cream-colored with black lace, and the panties were revealed to match when she dropped her skirt to pool around her feet.

Kate's breath caught in her throat as Ashley licked her cleavage and Helen shed her bra. Ashley looked now, too; she adored her mother's breasts. She couldn't count the times in Helen's office she had stretched out on the couch, her head in Helen's lap, and casually unbuttoned her blouse to suckle on her nipples. Helen would cradle her, stroke her hair, and whisper, "And I thought I was done nursing..." Ashley would just smile and suck, lick, nibble, tease Helen's tit until Helen couldn't stand it any longer and dragged the girl to bed.

Now, Kate licked her lips as Helen stepped out of her panties and walked to the bed. She climbed onto the edge of the mattress, bending down to kiss Kate's lips before crawling past them to the head of the bed. She turned around and reclined against the pillows, legs subtly spread to reveal her labia. It was glistening in the candlelight, betraying Helen's arousal despite her calm demeanor, and she held out her hand. "Kate. Come here."

"Yes, mommy."

Kate kissed Ashley once more before she crawled over the bed. She settled between Helen's legs and arched her back, kissing Helen's lips before sliding down her body. She took one rosy nipple between her lips while she teased the other with her fingertips. Helen sighed happily. "Oh, my good girl... you're making mommy feel so good."

"Thank you, mommy," Kate said before closing her lips and sucking again. 

Ashley was on her hands and knees, staring at the women in front of her. She slid out of her panties as Kate settled between her mother's legs, Helen's knees bent and rising on either side of her. Helen cried out, and Ashley knew Kate had kissed her sex. She licked her own lips, remembering the taste, and quickly shed her bra. She moved behind Kate, a hand on Kate's hip to draw her ass into her lap, and bent down to kiss her shoulders and the back of her neck. Kate moaned, and Helen sighed pleasurably at the sensations that caused inside of her.

Ashley licked Kate's earlobe. "Mom tastes good, doesn't she, sis?" 

Kate sat up and kissed Ashley. Ashley sucked Kate's tongue, tasting her mother briefly before she pushed Kate's head back down. "Make her come, babe. Make mommy come."

Kate went down on Helen, and Ashley slipped a hand between Kate's legs and began stroking her. Kate opened to her quickly, and Ashley worked two fingers into her without much effort. Ashley looked up and saw Helen watching her, eyelids heavy with pleasure, and they smiled at each other. Helen mouthed, "I love you," and Ashley returned the sentiment before she went back to kissing Kate's neck and shoulder.

Kate came first, pressing her face into the spot where Helen's hip and leg met. She ran her tongue over that spot, sucking it before she sighed and her body went limp. She lifted her head and lightly kissed Helen's pubic hair. "You didn't come yet, mommy... I--"

"It's okay, my darling," Helen whispered. She cupped Kate's cheek and smiled like an angel bestowing a gift to a saint. "Ashley and I can take care of each other. Would you like to watch us, my love?"

"Yes, mommy."

Ashley eagerly took up the space Kate vacated between Helen's legs. She lifted herself, straddling Helen's thigh before dropping into place. Helen put her arms around Ashley, and Ashley braced herself against the headboard as she began to thrust. Her movements were erratic, but Helen whispered, "Ashley, slower." Ashley regained control and began to move leisurely against her mother.

Kate was lying next to Helen, their arms touching. Kate looked stoned, her lips slightly parted as she watched them move together. Helen explored Ashley's breasts, pinching the nipples until Ashley whimpered and then sitting up to soothe them with her tongue. Ashley arched her back and came, tightening her thighs around Helen's and bucking her hips helplessly until her entire body shook. She sagged, trembling, and fell to the opposite side of Kate.

"Give me your hand, sis." Ashley took Kate's offered hand and guided it down, pressing it against Helen's mound. Helen groaned as the two younger women began to stroke, rubbing her gently and in a mixed rhythm. Helen pressed her head into the pillow, eyes closed as she rocked her hips against them. "Like that, mommy?"

"Yeah, does that feel good, momma?" Kate whispered. She bowed her head and kissed Helen's nipple as her fingers slipped inside.

"We just want to make you feel good mommy."

"Come for your girls, Mom," Kate said.

"Oh, my girls," Helen sighed. She had one arm around each of them, and her hand flattened in the small of Ashley's back as she lifted her hips. "Oh, my lord... darlings... don't stop..."

Ashley kissed Helen's lips while Kate explored her breasts. Helen cried her orgasm into Ashley's mouth, then broke the kiss and whispered Kate's name. Kate lifted her head and was assaulted by a kiss as well. Kate and Ashley kissed in front of Helen, and she stroked their bodies as they sucked each other's tongues.

Finally, unable to summon the energy to do anything else, Kate curled against Helen's side. Ashley did the same, and Helen put an arm around them both. She chastely kissed both their forehead, chuckled low in her throat, and whispered, "Oh, my lovely girls. My lovely, lovely girls... how I adore you..."

"I love you, mommy," Ashley said softly. She looked at Kate, prompting her.

"I love you, too, mommy."

"Such good girls. Go to sleep now." 

Ashley rested her head on her mother's breast, her hand and Kate's resting together on Helen's bare stomach. Right before they feel asleep, Ashley felt Kate's fingers slip between hers and she squeezed. She smiled and drifted off to dream in the arms of the women she loved.


End file.
